Secrets
by Pret-Visiona
Summary: Death, Betrayal, Liberation, Vengeance, Lust, Malice. Anzu is about experience some strange new emotions through her quest for revenge, will she ever trust another human again? [SetoxAnzu]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One –**_Secrets + liberation-_

"I'm sick of the secrets  
Stood on the edge  
Tied to a noose   
You came along  
And you cut me loose"  
- Amsterdam, Coldplay

By PretJb4eva.

* * *

**Summary:** Every heart contains a darkness that threatens to consume it. Anzu was no different. 

Some experiences cannot leave a person unchanged, certain holes cannot be filled, specific events in a person's life will make or break them,

Following the brutal murder of her father, Anzu learns a secret about her heritage and her destiny which will change her life and force her to question everything; her existence, her morality, but foremost, her true nature.

**Author's Notes:** I know this all seems very hazy right now, but this first chapter will show you where I'm going with this story. For the moment, let's say Anzu will no longer be an innocent, happy-go-lucky, cutsie teeny-bopper. Same girl, major attitude change.

It is not an AU, but it does not have much to do with Duel Monsters; as usual, it is mainly an experiment with the characters, and how I can pair them.

**Last thing:** this IS a Seto/Anzu pairing, and all you rabid Seto Fangirls (like me) will enjoy Seto's new skills :winks :

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else. Seriously, I don't even pay for anything, if I can help it.

**Warning:**_Violence and sexual innuendos abound in this baby... but not 'til later. : winks :  
_

* * *

It was 11 O'clock on a Thursday night when Anzu Mazaki lost all faith in mankind. 

In a way, even Anzu herself had seen it coming; the point in time when she realised that the world was not all as it seemed, that compassion existed only on the surface, that each heart has a darkness in its core, a murky secret which is kept away from the light.

It is a lesson that everyone learns at one stage - the cruelty of humanity - it just so happened that Anzu learnt it later than most.

It is a lesson learnt only through experience.

On her eighteenth birthday, Anzu would learn a lesson that was never to be forgotten.

* * *

Anzu Mazaki stared out of the window at the full moon, wishing she were there, up in the sky, or _somewhere_ instead of on the ground, in the sweaty, crowded club. 

Anzu would have preferred to hang out with the gang on her birthday, but the girls from dancing had insisted on taking her out.

Needing to leave the club and her drunken girlfriends, Anzu claimed her thick coat and stepped out the door.

Ignoring the catcalls and inappropriate propositions, she wandered over to an ornamental bridge and leant on the railing. Preoccupied, she gazed once more at the huge moon, partially obscured by grey rain clouds that looked ready to burst at any moment.

It was curiously still outside; only the distant thumping of the club's music could be heard.

"Like the calm before the storm." Muttered Anzu, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets, and took a deep breath of the smoke-laced air.

If only she had known just how right she was.

Anzu kicked a pebble into the river beneath her and pondered her current melancholy disposition.

It was her birthday, she shouldn't be feeling so desolate, but her life was falling apart around her, causing her normally sunny nature to turn sour.

Anzu picked up another pebble and skimmed it across the surface of the water,

Her father had been secretive and moody lately, her mother had been depressed, her schoolwork seemed pointless, she barely saw her friends- her pillars- anymore due to the amount of study she had, work at the burger joint was simply unbearable, and even dancing seemed to have lost its appeal to Anzu these days.

It was all getting to be too much to bear, Anzu needed to break free of the bonds that were holding her down, preventing her from soaring to the moon as she wanted.

_Still_, thought Anzu sensibly, _I have it better than a lot of people. Who am I to complain?_

The argument seemed weak to Anzu.

Currently, her existence was centred around making it through the day, taking step after wearisome step, staying awake- indeed, alive- long enough to get home and flop into bed,

waiting for sleep or death to take her.

It was all too much, and Anzu prayed daily to a deity above for a break in the never-ending monotony.

Perhaps if she had known what the cost of the end to her restlessness would be, Anzu would have forgone the prayers.

A single, fat droplet of water fell on the tip of Anzu's nose, making her smile; she had always loved the rain, tears from the heavens,

_Maybe, things aren't so bad after-_

"Anzu!" Rei, one of Anzu's more sensible –and less drunk- friends broke through the girl's thoughts.

Anzu looked up, wiping the water from her face,

"What's up, Rei?" Asked Anzu carefully, wary of her friend's distressed expression,

"Oh, Anzu, thank goodness I found you," whimpered Rei, "Anzu, you need to go home. You Mother just called me; there's been an accident."

Anzu felt herself pale,

"Who?" she asked evenly.

"Y-your father," Rei's voice cracked, "he was…"

The dancer started to cry, and Anzu could get no more from her.

Fishing her keys from her clutch, Anzu ran to her car, mentally thanking the gods for her intolerance of alcohol.

Starting up the car, Anzu sped off into the night.

>>

In the dark parking lot, a figure dressed in all black ran two fingers over the edge of an elaborate katana.

A single drop of blood fell and mingled with the crimson already staining the blade. Beneath a black hood, in the centre of a deathly pale face, a pair of steady grey eyes watched the car speed off into the night. A small mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk,

"It has begun." Stated the figure softly.

Slowly, steadily, the figure brought two bloodstained fingers to a small, red mouth. A tongue flicked out and licked the blood away,

"Good luck, Mizuki." In a sweep of jet black cloth, the figure was gone.

* * *

To say that Anzu was worried would be a most severe understatement. She was bordering on hysterical, wondering what grievous harm could have possibly come to her father that would cause Rei- calm, collected Rei- to break down so. 

Frantically, Anzu stabbed her home number into her cell, her car swerving to the right, **(a/n that's right, people, my disclaimer: I don't condone mobile phone cell phone usage on the roads.) **trying to settle herself as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice calmed Anzu somewhat,

"Mama," breathed Anzu, "Thank goodness, Mama, Rei said papa-"

"Anzu," interjected her mother, voice cracking, "Please, baby, come home quickly."

Anzu felt the pace of her hertbeat quicken dramatically,

"Mama, please tell me papa is okay," Anzu pleaded, Her heart couldn't take another blow, "please, Mama, lie, I don't care, just please tell me papa is alright."

There was a brief silence on the other end,

"Mama?"

A dry sob,

"Come home, Anzu. And hurry. There is a lot you need to know."

_click_

Anzu let the cell drop to the floor as she pulled into her suburban childhood home.  
Her mind was blank as she stepped from the car, leaving the door open, keys in the ignition, she though only of her destination- the dark house in front of her.

That night, when Anzu Mazaki ran through the rain, moonlight dancing across her soft features, she ran straight into her destiny.

* * *

Haruka Mazaki scowled at the tall man in front of her- aged -yet still bright- blue eyes flashing in barely withheld anger. 

"You will not drag my daughter into this business," snarled Amaya, "You people killed my father and my husband. You will not take my daughter, too."

The man sat in shadow, he was wearing a dark suit, and only the whites of his eyes, and his pearly teeth were visible on his dark face,

"Haruka, Haruka," chuckled the man, "what makes you think she will not come to us willingly. Our business is a thriving one, and very suitable for a woman such as Anzu. Have you not noticed her restlesness of late? She is just like her father...and her mother, _Amaya"_

Haruka hissed and stood,

"That is not my life anymore. I am Haruka, not Amaya," she said brusquely, "It is time you left. Before my daughter returns. I wish to tell her of her father's death _alone_."

The man stiffened and stood,

"She has already arrived." he stated simply.

Haruka blanched and turned to the door,

"Anzu. You can come out now sweetheart." she called...

* * *

Anzu opened the door and slid through. She honestly had no idea why she was trying to be quiet. It was an instinct thing. 

Wincing at the sharp click of the door, Anzu surveyed her surroundings.

Her home was dark, the only faint light coming from the dining room - used for special guests only - and Anzu could hear two voices talking; one female voice, definitely her mothers, and one male voice, which was so soft, Anzu could barely make it out. Her father. Certainly, it had to be her father.

Anzu breathed a sigh of relief at her conclusion, and made towards the light. As she got closer, however, she noticed the male's voice was too deep, too soft, too clipped to be her father's.

Anzu resumed her sneaking, pressing herself against the wall by the doorway that connected the kitchen to the dining room.

The moon's silver, inconstant light shone through the kitchen window and played across the chrome appliances and white tiles, clashing with the steady artificial light from the dining room. Anzu strained to hear what the voices were saying:

"You people killed my father and my husband. You will not take my daughter, too."

Anzu paled, forcing back the darkness that was eating at the edges of her vision; the beginnings of a faint.

"Haruka, Haruka," chuckled the man, "what makes you think she will not come to us willingly. Our business is a thriving one, and very suitable for a woman such as Anzu. Have you not noticed her restlesness of late? She is just like her father...and her mother, _Amaya"_

Anzu's mind was swirling, a giant mass of confusion. Amaya? "Business"? Who _was_ this man?

"That is not my life anymore. I am Haruka, not Amaya," replied her mother curtly. There were sounds of someone moving about "It is time you left. Before my daughter returns. I wish to tell her of her father's death _alone_."

More noises: cloth against cloth, shoes on polished floorboards, a rush of air.

"She has arrived." the man said. Anzu stiffened.

_Shit_.

"Anzu. You can come out now sweetheart." called her mother.

_Shit._

Anzu slipped into the dining room, not bothering to feel ashamed or sheepish for eavesdropping.

"Mama." she whispered. Haruka let out a strangled cry and pulled her child to her arms,

"Anzu," she sobbed, a tear falling down her cheek, and landing on Anzu's nose. Tears of relief.

"Mizuki." muttered the stranger, his voice losing it's previously cool tone.  
Both women looked up, remembering there was a strange man in their house.

"What?" asked Anzu, brow furrowed in ever-increasing confusion, Haruka scowled,

"I have told you, she will not join you. I don't care what you say, it is not her destiny to kill and be killed."

Anzu was started to get annoyed. Neither of them were making any sense, who was _Mizuki_? It couldn't be _him_, Mizuki was a girls name. Anzu nearly giggled at the thought of this tall, intimidating man being called _Mizuki_.  
And what of her father? Her mother had said he was _dead_, Anzu felt sick at the very thought.

The argument continued between her mother, and the man her mother referred to as _Katashi_. Anzu lost her cool,

"Would one of you _please_ tell me what is going _on?_" She demanded furiously. The adults spun around to look at her,

"Anzu..." started her mother, but Katashi cut her off with a deadly glare,

"Mizuki," he said, ignoring the irritated noise Haruka made, "your father is dead. You must take his place. It was his dying wish, and it is your destiny."

Anzu really felt like being sick now, and her heart was in her throat, she squashed the dread and replaced it with exasperation, 

"_Destiny, dying wish, take his place," _she snapped, "What does all this mean? How did daddy die, and _who are you!"_ she finished, pointing at Katashi,

The man chuckled,

"She has spunk, Haruka, she reminds me of you."

"Oi, mister," barked Anzu, "you're talking to _me_. Tell me what's going on. And I want to see my father."

Haruka had had enough,

"Anzu, I will explain everything to you, just sit, and _calm down_." she soothed. Katashi coughed,

"I shall take my leave here," he said with sharp, curt bows to both women, "but I will be back in three days."

Haruka scowled and turned away, sitting Anzu down and waiting until she heard the front door close.

Anzu placed her head in her shaking hands and took a deep breath. Her father was dead. Dead. She was no stranger to death; only three years ago, she had lost her little sister to leukaemia, leaving Anzu an only child, but it seemed all the more tragic that she and her mother would have to lose her sister _and _her father.

She started to cry.

* * *

Holy crap. That was hard. 

I was going to extend this chapter (to include Seto) but I felt I needed to post, so next chapter shall start with him!

**This chapter goes to Josh, who helped me with some serious lyric hunting! Thanks! (Thanks also to Vanessa who helped me with the summary)  
**

Tell me what you think, it gets more interesting, especially when you find out about Anzu's _**Destiny! **_

**Flames will be used to burn my sadistic teachers who enjoy giving me bundles of homework waaay too much! XD**


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

**Chapter 1 part 2- **_On death._

_"The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone."_

-Harriet Beecher Stowe

While I wrote this, I was listening to- "Roquefort (with horns)" By Karnivool (awesome Perth band)

**This chapter goes to Ash Phox, who very nearly guessed the secret! -gasp-**

By PretJb4eva

* * *

**Summary: **Every heart contains a darkness that threatens to consume it. Anzu was no different.  
Some experiences cannot leave a person unchanged, certain holes cannot be filled, specific events in a person's life will make or break them, 

Following the brutal murder of her father, Anzu learns a secret about her heritage and her destiny which will change her life and force her to question everything; her existence, her morality, but foremost, her true nature.

** Author's Notes:** I'm going to show you how Anzu's father died, what his line of work was, and what Anzu has to do now. Also, we discover Katashi is bleeding...erm...yes, okay that was random. o.O

**Last thing:** This chapter explains all the questions I raised before, and introduces our favourite CEO properly. Oh, and also, this chapter (and the entire story, really) contains an inordinate amount of cliches commonly found in Azureshipping stories. I am aware of this fact, and it is purposeful so try not to pay me out too bad, kay?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Clear?  
**  
Warning: **_A LITTLE VIOLENCE! _You have been warned. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE QUEASY! it's not too bad, however... (and lots of sexy Seto, so get a tissue ready to wipe up the drool... )

* * *

Seto Kaiba was not a foolish man, but even he could not deny that sparring with an inanimate object was just the tiniest bit silly. 

Nonetheless, if there was anyone in the world who could look graceful and dignified whilst slashing furiously at a pillar, it was Seto Kaiba; each thrust, each swing, each stab of the katana was perfectly executed.

He ducked and weaved, avoiding an imaginary opponent's blows, every counter more deadly than the last-

-One had to pity the column.

It was a rare moment for Kaiba- and a cherished one, where he was free of Kaiba Corp, and all the restraints it placed on him. Aside from that, it was not every day one got to go shirtless...

Wiping his brow and collecting his towel, Kaiba left the dojo and the slashed pole behind. He stripped his clothes as he went, not even caring what his servants would think; most likely they would enjoy it.

He wove through the enormous hallways and numerous rooms, finally finding himself in the very belly of the house: his study, bedroom and personal bathroom.

Stripping the last of his clothes, Kaiba stepped into the shower and let the stream of cold water beat a tatoo into his skin _(a/n he just seems like the cold shower sort, ne?)_ These were the moments he worked for: this and time with Mokuba.  
Kaiba scrubbed his skin, feeling the weight of the sweat on his skin - and the weight of his commitments - fall away along with the cool water.  
It was times like this, he could reflect, forget things like KaibaCorp and Duel Monsters, stolen souls and God Cards. His train of thought wandered to the "Nerd Herd" as he left the icy caress of the shower, and toweled himself furiously.

He hadn't talked to any of them for over a year, and he was infintely glad of that fact, although he was also aware that his life seemed to be considerably more tedious when he wasn't constantly trying to defeat Yugi and put down the mutt.

But he didn't miss them.   
No.   
He just missed the opportunity to torment them.

Kaiba threw on some black jeans and a favourite black trenchcoat, revelling in the unusual pleasure of wearing jeans, instead of his straight-crease work pants,

He crossed the mansion, letting his feet lead him to the garage. Quickly telling Mokuba he'd be back soon, Kaiba selected his favourite blue-silver motorbike, and sped off, disappearing into the rain and the darkness.

The wind whipped at his bare, unprotected face, the rain stung his eyes, his coat was scarcely avoiding the tyres, and Seto could barely see the road a metre ahead of him, yet he felt a surge of adreneline dulling the sharp pain, quashing his sense of self-preservation.  
Releasing him.

Seto crossed a wooden bridge, and glanced at the black water beneath him, thinking morbidly of what would happen if he were to drive straight off the edge.

It was merely a macabre thought, one of the thousands he had each day, a need to break through the monotony of every day by imagining the horrendously unusual. Death was one of the few things Seto could not understand, and hence his fascination with the subject.

Seto Kaiba could have anything, and he knew it, except for eternal life, and- for some unknown reason- that was the only thing he did not desire. He respected, and accepted death, treating it with a kind of reverence he gave to no other

There was one more thing on his mind: the feeling that had settled in his abdomen in the past week. A feeling of impending doom, the feeling that fate was towering over him, circling him like a buzzard. Seto did not know how to interpret the feeling, but he was certain he was not going to sit and wait for it to happen to him.   
He was going to plow through life as he always did, and he was going to defeat his adversaries until death took him.

He crossed the bridge, and didn't look back.

Kaiba stopped for the first time at a deserted intersection, ignoring the heaviness of his wet clothes, and the chill that was sinking into his flesh.  
He had stopped just in time, for presently, a dark blue car came screaming past him, going in the direction he was planning to take; swerving, either because of the wet road, or some distraction, Seto didn't know. He flicked his right wrist slightly and smirked in satisfaction at the low, thunderous roar.

Without bothering to indicate, he streaked off east, riding against the driving rain...

* * *

Anzu was shaking all over, she was sweating, and she could feel a nose-bleed coming on. 

Dead.

Dead.

It echoed in her mind, and spread through her body, filling every cavity, then eating away at her, emptying her, targeting her very soul.  
She wanted to be strong for her mother, but it hurt too much to hold back the tears, they would not stop coming, they fell in hot torrents down her cheeks, coming to rest at her feet, pooling on the floorboards.

Tears of anguish.

Haruka cradled her daughter, an attempt to still her own tears as much as to comfort Anzu.  
Her tears flowed down, filling the lines that were etched in Haruka's face, lines she had made through 40 years of pain, suffering, and death.  
The tears were no longer as hot with anguish as Anzu's, they cooled as they left her eyes.

Tears of weary mourning.

After what seemed like a millenia of quiet grieving, Anzu raised her red eyes up to meet Haruka's,

"I want to see him, okaasan" she whispered. Haruka felt her stomach lurch; she had seen a lot of death in her lifetime, yes, but even she could barely bear the sight of her husband, humiliated as he was in death.

Haruka shook her head, Anzu could not see this.  
Anzu felt herself scowling in cold anger,

"I have to see him," she stated, "and I will, no matter how bad it is, I want to see him again." Haruka nodded, just once, and together, supporting one another, they made their way to the car.

* * *

Seto swatted at the rain in his eyes imaptiently, peering at the dark car as he passed it, and nearly fell out of his seat when he saw the driver of said car.  
It was Mazaki, Yugi's little friend, the goody-goody cheerleader...and she was driving like a maniac; her tear-streaked face lit by the soft glow of a cell phone. 

_Why is she crying?_ wondered Seto, dropping back, to avoid her seeing him, he was going fast, but anyone would be able to recognise his trench coat, and he didn't need her recognising him right now.

Seto let her get nearly a hundred metres ahead, before turning sharply and speeding off the way he came; his mind filled with thoughts of the crying teen,

_I don't know much about her, _observed Seto, _except she yells too much, she loves her friends too much, she's too nosy, and she's lectured me more than once. _  
He scrunched his nose up, those facts were enough for him to know he wasn't going to like her.  
Squeezing the clutch, Seto flicked the gears up with a foot and revved the engine. Time to go home.

* * *

Katashi swept through his clan's unremarkable hideout, his dark coat blowing back occasionally to reveal a flower of blood blooming on the front of his shirt; a souvenir from his last job. 

A lithe form shadowed him, sweeping across the polished floors like so much air,

"Sir," began the shadow, his voice dripping with well-hidden disdain, "is it wise, do you think, to presume this girl is really the answer to our problems? And was it necessary to-"

In one, swift, fluid movement, Katashi had the man by the throat, backed against a wall.

"Kage _(1)," _said Katashi quietly, "do not doubt me. We need her right now. Her father was the best we had, and we now require a replacement."

He released Kage and resumed his walking as if nothing had happened,

"It was foolish of Daichi to betray us, although I can understand his reasoning, because of him, we were forced to relocate," Katashi shot a sidewards glance at Kage to guage his reaction, "besides, we need her in order to fulfill the specifications of the prophecy, so we may restoreThe Cause's honour."

Kage was resisted speaking his mind again. He had seen what Katashi did to people who doubted him, but he had never believed in the infamous 'prophecy'.

Kage bowed to his master,

"I will take my leave, then, sir," he said, "and prepare her quarters and equipment. What weapon do you suggest?"

Katashi paused, then nodded,

"A bo staff, for now. You are dismissed."

* * *

Anzu was throwing up violently in the bushes outside the morgue. Her father was not only dead, he was a mass of organs, merely a fleshy reminder of the kind soul that used to reside within that body, for want of a better word. 

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up straight.

_I must be strong, _she thought, _Father taught me to always stand tall and face your problems, no matter what they are._

A tear leaked down her face at the thought of her father.

_No more, _she told herself firmly, _I cannot cry anymore, I cried for a year when Aiko _(2) _died _ _but not this time. _

The tear slowly falling down her face grew cold, turning bitter. Cold anger. She wiped it away furiously.

_This will be the last tear I shed for him,_ the voice in her head sounded unfamiliar, _I want revenge. Only then can the hole inside me be filled._

Anzu gaped at the thoughts she was having. It was as if the need for vengeance was driving her forward, bringing out a side that of her that had been lying dormant under layers of kindness, hapiness, warmth.

It was a black hole, a cold void in the centre of her soul that had widened and expanded over the years, starting from the very day she had discovered Santa Clause didn't exist, the day she had learnt the meaning of the words "murder", "rape", and especially, "death".

The void had gotten larger with every moment of her existence and, quietly, it had begun to conquer her good-natured heart.   
Again, the void had fed on her grief after Aiko's death.  
Now, it threatened to consume her, swallow her whole, to override her sensibilities.

Unable to control the darkness in her any longer, Anzu punched a wall, and retracted her fist to place another blow on the unsuspecting wall.

_I swear, _Anzu searched around for the right words, _by the cold, bright moon that I will get revenge, on behalf of my mother and myself. I will not rest until I get justice. I will not hide behind my friends anymore. _

Thus, Anzu Mazaki unwittingly gave in to her destiny, and became _Mizuki_, Beautiful Moon.

* * *

Haruka saw her daughter, watching the range of emotions on her face, noting in particular the bitter, vengeful one, and sighed, 

_So the prophecy is beginning to fulfill itself, _she thought, _but will she succeed_, _or will we lose Anzu forever to the darkness?_

Haruka stepped out of the darkness, grabbing her daughter's arm with suprising strength before she could hit the wall again, and do serious damage to her tiny hands.

"Anzu," she whispered, the girl's blue eyes softened at the sight of her mother, "It is time you understood why this is happening."

Anzu nodded, and the two women walked inside to the morgue's waiting room.

Haruka took in a deep breath, and released it,

"About eight hundred years ago," began Haruka, "A man -whose name has been lost- lost his wife to a murderous gang of thieves. Overcome with grief, he sought out the thieves and killed every one of them, using naught but his bare hands, and his hatred. He found himself to be still unsatisfied, and night after night, he would wake to the sound of his wife's voice, telling him she needed more vengeance, more justice. Finally one night, he realised her meaning; justice to those who could not seek it themselves, justice to the families of the dead."

Haruka gazed at a vase full of flowers that sat in the middle of the waiting room for a moment,

"He swore that as long as he lived, he -and his young son- would strive to bring retribution to the murdered children, wives and siblings, and give those same victims peace, so they would no longer haunt the living."

"Like a ghost-buster..." said Anzu, forgetting for a moment that her destiny was being revealed to her, Haruka just snorted and continued her story,

"He and his son were approached constantly for what they called _favours_, and before long they decided that there were too many victims to avenge, and they could no longer offer their services for free. They started to select citizens from the victim's families to train, and asked for small amounts of money for the favours.

"Soon, their organization (referred to as _the cause_) was flourishing, and it continued under the leadership of the same family. It was like a kingdom, in a sense. About five hundred years later, 'the cause' was blamed - falsly- for the murder of an innocent citizen.

"'The cause' was forced to go underground, and many thought that it was gone from Japan forever. But still, it remained, struggling to operate as new laws were introduced, children of the family never leaving the headquatres, their parents fearing they would take to the new changes being wrought in Japan. They remained blissfully unaware of everything going on around them."

"For many years, 'The Cause' had very nearly disbanded, only descendants of the original family and a few members loyal to them remained, continuing their organization under cover of a blacksmith. Finally, a young man became leader, a descendant of the orginal family, but with none of the traditiona ideas. He reigned 150 years ago, and many of the traditional members despaired, believing this was the end of their beloved clan."

"One member- said to posses both an unnatural fighting skill, and superntural forsight, supposedly blessed by the Gods- shared this view.  
He had predicted the fall of 'The Cause' about 6 years previous, and when the new leader came into power, and many went to him for advice. This is what he told them:

_From the one who shall betray The Cause,  
Will come the one who may repair it,  
When the night is darkest,  
And the moon is brightest,  
When she has come of age,  
One will be destroyed,  
The other will be born anew,  
She will restore our honour,  
She will come and The Cause will reign again._"

Anzu and Haruka were still for a moment,

"Of course, that's not the original prophecy," Haruka made a face, "I could never memorise it in school. But you get the drift."

Anzu nodded. Then shook her head,

"What does this have to do with anything, mama?"

Haruka sighed,

"That is the other part of the story. Your father and I were born into The Cause. The law firm we run- ran- was a cover. Being members of The Cause was a birthright."

Anzu's mouth dropped open, no. No. That was not possible. Her parents weren't murderers.

"You mean to tell me," started Anzu slowly, "you and papa are a pair of _ninja assasins_ or something?" **(a/n haha, Ash Phox)**

Haruka laughed. It was a cold laugh, with none of the warmth and kindness Anzu had grown used to,

"Were. No longer, and _Ninja Assasins_ isn't exactly the words I'd use."

"What do you mean _were_?"

"I mean we quit. We left, and because your father enjoyed running the law firm so much, we continued in that line of work."

"But I thought you said it was a _birthright_, or something. Surely you can't _quit_ a _birthright_." Anzu shook her head. This had to be a joke.

Haruka sighed,

"The Cause had to move with the times; children of the organization were allowed to leave after we came of age."

"Like being Amish," noted Anzu, "So you left when you turned 18?" Haruka looked nervous, and a little guilty,

"No, we were both sad, bitter kids," she said, "we had both lost our parents and siblings to The Cause, and neither of us saw our futures being anywhere other than The Cause, with the rest of our clan." Haruka smiled, looking a little dreamy; It took about 20 years off her face,

"We met on a dual mission, and eventually, we left, married, and had you and Aiko." Anzu felt her romantic side - which was currently being smothered by her vengeful side- awaken at the story. She repressed it, remembering that the man her mother was speaking of was Dead.

"But a requirment of our release from The Cause was firstly our silence, and then, when we had a child, we were obliged to tell them of their origins, and what their 'true destiny' was, in case they decided - in the future - to rejoin The Cause."

Anzu's head was spinning again. So many secrets. Deadly, terrifying secrets,

"We had planned to tell you tomorrow-" Haruka glanced at her watch, "sorry, today, but..."

Anzu was tempted to cry again,

"Is this why papa is dead?" Her voice was breaking, a lump had formed in her throat,

Haruka nodded, also trying not to bawl openly,

"I believe this is the work of an old rival, from another organization."

Anzu looked at her hands,

"How do you know it wasn't your cause?"

"The Cause? No, this is too..." Haruka swallowed, "_messy_ for The Cause. They may have abandonded most of the Old Ways, such as only accepting jobs from victims' families, but they would never kill a previous member in such an...undignified manner."

Anzu felt a hundred questions scrambling for preference in her brain,

"Katashi, the man who came to our house," she said, "is he the leader?"

Haruka smiled,

"No, he is an old friend of your father's. He helped us when we left The Cause, and he ran the law firm with us for many years."

Haruka hesitated...

"He is, in fact, The Cause's version of your godfather." Anzu gaped. Her godfather.

She still didn't trust him,

"So who _is_ the leader?"

"A man named Mizumi. He is young, he hates the Old Ways, and he loves money."

Anzu had one more pressing question:

"Why do they call me Mizuki?" she whispered, noting her mother's proud expression,

"It is believed that you are the saviour of The Cause. Born from a 'traitor' of The Cause, and your 18th birthday was on a full moon. Mizuki is the alias we were required to assign you, it's meaning (a/n _beautiful moon_) seemed relevent, as you were born on a full moon."

Anzu had had enough. She needed sleep, then she was going to wait for Katashi to come back,

"Mama, I have to re-enter The Cause," she said quietly, Haruka nodded, understanding, resigned to her daughter's need for revenge, her need to right the wrong; it was a trait Haruka recognised from all those adventures with Yugi and the others,  
"I need to train, then I am going to find the person who killed papa."

She stood, helping her mother off the stiff-backed chair,

"Then what," queried Haruka, "will you stay with The Cause, or persue your dancing?"

Anzu walked to a window and watched the sun rising over Domino's skyline,

"I don't know, mama," she turned to Haruka, smiling honestly, "I'll tell you when I get there."

So many secrets. Deadly, terrifying secrets.

* * *

**1)** I believe this is the romaji for "shadow" (the kanji is 影 ... did that appear? ) but I am not certain. it is not pronounced like cage, okay:p more like Kah-Geh (with that kinda muffled, Japanese 'G')... I think. I would really appreciate some correction and or confirmation. : ) Thank ye. 

**(2) **Yep, you heard right, for those of you who read Flight 314, Aiko is the name of her little sister in that, too. However, they die for different reasons...in fact, I was just too lazy to think up any more cute, girly names!

Oh, and a **Bo Staff **is pretty much just a length of bamboo, sometimes used for training (and also combat) K?

**Flames will be used to toast my icky-tasting soluble asprin tablets!**

PLEASE REVIEW! **(Thanks to Ash Phox, Josh, The-Hinotori, Tourniquet, and Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona McKinnon for reviewing)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Katsumi returns.**

**Alternative chapter name: Katashi**

_togisumasareta yaiba no utsukushii  
sono kissaki ni yoku nita sonata no yokogao  
kanashimi to ikari ni hisomu_

Translates to something along the lines of:

The beauty of a sharp blade,  
Your (or rather, thy) profile looks very much like that sword point.  
Lurking in the sadness and anger

**Notes: SORRY! **I'm so sorry for not updating anything for about a thousand years, and I'm sorry for this chapter, which was supposed to resolve a lot more than it does... and spends too much time focused on Katashi (who goes by Katsumi also)

I apologise again for the lack of promised activity in this chapter... I'll try harder in future, I pwomise:3

Anyway, **Disclaimer**: I own naught but my frozen fingers and screwed up neck- souvenirs from my computer over-usage.

* * *

Seto Kaiba paced his study, waiting for a business partner to show up, sipping periodically at his green tea (Just thought I'd play with the cliches). 

Unwillingly, Mazaki crept into his head. Furious with the lack of control he seemed to have over his own mind, Seto slammed the tea on his desk, and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, and methodically went through

Finally, he paused in his routine, and opened his eyes to find his open palm was not an inch from the straight nose of a tall, dark-haired young man with startling blue eyes.

The man clapped and bowed to Seto,

"Mr. Kaiba! As usual, your skills amaze me." He said, his face straight, but his eyes laughing,

Seto inclined his head,

"Katsumi Kobayashi, good to see you again," he said and, for once, respect was evident in his voice; this man deserved his position in society, and the respect of his peers, "will you sit down, and have some tea?"

Katsumi inclined his head and sat at the coffee table in the centre of the room, Seto sat opposite him and called his secretary.

As she poured both the men tea, Kaiba looked Katsumi in the eye,

"You said you had very important business to discuss." He said sharply, wary of the smokescreen of Kobayashi's diplomacy. Katsumi nodded,

"I am here to inform you of an attack that is to be made against your person in the next month," he began with equal bluntness, placing his tea on the table, "I will be frank, Kaiba, you are in grave danger."

Seto scowled,

"You know very well I can defend myself, Katsumi," he hissed, insulted by the slightly older man's concern for his safety, "you remember, I'm sure, we trained under the same sensei, and I used to wipe the floor with you."

Katsumi inclined his head again,

"I meant no offence, Seto," he said, his voice dangerously low, "I merely meant to warn you, this girl-"

Seto held up a hand,

"You mean to tell me, you wished to warn me that a girl is going to attempt an assassination," he snorted, "what is she going to do, hit me with a fan?"

Katsumi's eyes flashed, darkening at Seto's dismissive tone,

"This was always your weakness, Kaiba," Katsumi's voice remained steady, despite his anger, "you underestimate your rivals, how is that Mutou boy- Yugi, is it?- have you beaten him yet?"

Seto felt his cool nerves boiling over, he stood, kicking his chair back, and slamming his fist on the table. The cups of tea jumped about and spilled.

Seto kept his fist on the table, head lowered, his bangs covering his face,

"I think it is time you left, Kobayashi." He said quietly, Katsumi sighed,

"I apologise, Seto, I should not have brought up the boy," he hesitated, wary of pushing Seto farther than he had already, "but you must believe me when I tell you are in danger."

He walked around to Seto and pushed on his shoulders, forcing into the abandoned chair,

"Not because you cannot take her," he said gently, "but because if you kill her, you will have _their_ wrath to deal with."

Seto looked up,

"How did I know this would be connected to The Cause?" he muttered, Katsumi laughed,

"Everything is connected to The Cause, my friend," he smiled, "especially this girl. Do you recall the prophecy?"

Seto's eyes widened marginally, but he scoffed,

"You know very well what I think of that nonsense, Katsumi," he scowled, "this was the one point we could never agree on."

Katsumi nodded,

"But regardless of wether or not the prophecy has any truth at all, I require your assistance."

Seto leaned back slightly in his chair; this was his area, negotiation, business, not prophecies and long-dead organizations he longed to be severed from,

"What do you need from me, Katsumi?"

Katsumi scowled, he hated having to ask Seto for favours, but it was for the good of The Cause,

"Two days ago," he began, "Daichi was murdered"

Seto sat forward, disgust evident on his face,

"I sincerely hope it had nothing to do with you, Katsumi."

"Do you really think so little of me?" Katsumi growled, "Daichi was my oldest friend, greatest ally, and the closest thing to a father I had."

Seto nodded, and Katsumi went on,

"He left behind Amaya, of course, and a daughter, who we have long suspected to be _Mizuki_, the one to restore the honour of The Cause-"

"Yes, yes, Kobayashi, I know the prophecy back-to-front, there is no need to recite the legend."

"We, that is to say, the traditional supporters of The Cause, do not know who murdered Daichi, or why, but I have my suspicions."

Seto cracked his knuckles, Daichi had been like a father to him as well, he had helped him in the times when Gozoburo's tyranny became too much,

"And they are?" snapped Seto, "I will kill the man myself."

Katsumi's eyes flashed dark once again,

"It is not your place," he barked, "This must be done by his daughter, and no one else. She is hungry for revenge, and I wish to see her succeed. She is dear to me."

Seto raised an eyebrow,

"Oh?" he smirked, "is she attractive?"

Katsumi rolled his eyes,

"As a sister, as a daughter. Amaya and Daichi were kind to me. Besides, I plan to mentor her."

Seto nodded, "Go on."

"I may not reveal my suspicions, or I will be killed. Mizumi's reign has seen all the traditional supporters bugged and trailed."

Katsumi's eyes swept the room for the hundredth time since he had arrived,

"I can only talk so freely now because your security is advanced; years ahead of The Cause's."

"That is why you insisted on meeting in my office."

"Yes. As I say, I may not speak freely, even here. But I have devised a way to point Mizuki in the right direction."

"How does this help you restore order and honour to The Cause?"

"Believe me when I say, killing the murderers will have a _direct_ effect on how The Cause operates," hinted Katsumi, "and it is vital that you assist me."

Seto nodded,

"You wish to use me as a scapegoat?"

Katsumi laughed,

"In a way, yes," he smirked, "I am going to point her in your direction, you must prove somehow that you were _not_ responsible for Daichi's death –this may require informing her of your past- and together, you can figure out for yourselves who exactly killed Daichi, and how to exact her revenge."

Seto gazed at a drop of spilled tea that was slowly trickling down the leg of the table. Like a tear…

"What is in it for me?" asked Seto plainly.

Katsumi smiled,

"Your freedom, for one,"

"My freedom? I am more free than any other man in the world, Katsumi."

"Ah, but you're not. And you know it. Your parents did not leave The Cause, and you had sworn yourself before they died. Mokuba is free, you are not."

Seto cursed. He had hope Katsumi would overlook that particular point. The man was right; Seto did underestimate his opponents, and his allies.

"There is another reward, Seto," said Katsumi, "revenge."

Seto hissed,

"My parents. You know who killed them."

"I have an idea."

"You always have _ideas_, _thoughts, _and _hunches_," snapped Seto, "I want proof."

"Oh, you'll get proof," chuckled Katsumi, "in time."

Seto nodded, Katsumi was a good businessman,

"Very well, then. I shall assist you, but thereafter, I am free, and I have no obligations to you, or The Cause."

Katsumi nodded, stood, and held out his hand,

"Try not to kill the girl, Seto. She isn't as emotionally stable as the rest of us, and I know you believe it tends to make one…weak."

Seto scoffed,

"I'll try. No promises."

Katsumi laughed,

"And I suggest you clean up that dojo of yours. I heard what you did to the pillar. Very disrespectful, as usual."

Seto smirked,

"So you _do_ have a spy among my staff. I am impressed."

Katsumi grinned,

"You should be. Although, it didn't take a lot of persuading to keep her there after you paraded around naked."

Seto smirked,

"I shall enjoy figuring out which one is yours, _Katashi_," He smirked, "If you still go by that name,"

"I do. Good luck, Seto. I shall be watching your progress with the girl. Do not hurt her, or you will feel Amaya's wrath before you feel mine."

Seto shook Katashi's hand,

"I don't need luck, Katashi, I have skill."

As Seto saw the formidable man out the door, he could have sworn he heard a muttered:

"Cocky bastard."

* * *

Anzu sat on the couch in her house, legs crossed, arms folded, foot tapping against the leather- 

Waiting.

It was almost exactly three days after her birthday, and the murder of her father. The time Katashi had promised to return for Anzu.

She checked her watch again, and mentally ran over the list of things she had packed,

_Clothes_, check,

_Toiletries, _check,

_Father's old Daisho (1), _check,

_Reading material, _check.

She had to admit... she was nervous.

* * *

Haruka watched her daughter waiting for Katashi and sighed, 

_My baby girl is leaving me, _she thought, _going off to get herself killed_.

* * *

Katashi Kobayashi stood outside the Mazaki residence, locking his car with a flick of his finger. 

He approached the door, and ignored the doorbell, instead opting to let himself in, in true Katashi style; he was polite and honourable when necessary, but at this moment, it was unnecessary.

He glanced around him, seeing a red light blink twice to his left. Scoffing quietly at the 'top-of-the-line' security device, he slipped a concealed blade attached to his finger behind the device, and deftly severed two of the six wires affixed to the wall.

There would be a call from the security company soon. He would be ready.

Katashi felt a presence behind him. It had to be Haruka, no one else could sneak up on him like that,

"Haruka." He said, turning around. It was not Haruka. It was Anzu,

This elicited a sharp intake of breath from Katashi, it was incredible, that she- an untrained rookie- could catch him unawares,

"You could have just asked for the combination," said Anzu, motioning to the security device, which was now hanging slightly askew from the wall, "The old-school James Bond method wasn't necessary."

Katashi said nothing, noticing she had Daichi's Daisho (_okay, I'll clarify now, in case you couldn't be bothered checking the bottom of the page: Daisho is the two samurai swords, consisting of the Katana (full length) and Wakazashi (shorter dagger) they are worn together, and the Wakazashi is kinda…a backup. okay?_) at Anzu's hip. She had drawn the Wakazashi, and was holding it awkwardly, in such a way that it could slip and injure her.

Katashi raised an eyebrow at her,

"The weapon is not necessary. And you are holding it wrong."

Anzu glared at him, ignoring the comment,

"Well, considering you broke into my home and destroyed my security system, I think it is necessary enough." She replied haughtily.

Katashi swept forward. He towered over her, but Anzu held her head high.  
He considered her for a moment,

"How did you know I had come in, and how did you escape my notice?"

Anzu shrugged,

"I could sense something was wrong. It was…too quiet, like the house was trying to conceal something, like there was someone there, holding their breath. As for sneaking up on you, maybe you're just getting absentminded in your old age…" she grinned, mainly because it wasn't true, he looked to be only in his late twenties.

Katashi disregarded her insolent remark and concentrated on the information she had fed him,

"It appears you are very good at detection and subterfuge already. Without training, you are better than most of the adults in The Cause. However, it seems we will need to work on your sword technique."

In mere milliseconds, Katashi was at her side, the Wakazashi in his hands. Anzu stared, open-mouthed, at the space where he weapon had previously been residing,

"How…did…you…?"

Katashi merely chuckled, and plunged the dagger into a nearby table, Anzu gaped at his rudeness,

"It's not very polite to go attacking people's possessions, you know." She called furiously to his retreating form,

"It's not very polite to threaten a guest with a sword, you know." He chuckled, ignoring her squawking protests,

"I take it you're joining us, then." He said. It wasn't a question,

Anzu scowled,

"Not permanently. Just until I can get revenge on behalf of my father."

"You will need training first, so I suggest you control those impulses."

Anzu's scowl deepened, what a presumptuous bastard.

"Who said I was joining you!" she barked, following him through her home, scowling as he waved jauntily at a dubious haruka as they passed her.

Her mother gave Anzu a look that plainly said:

_I'll never get used to him._

Anzu had to agree; he had more moods than a pregnant woman, and he jumped from homicidal to politely submissive in seconds,

"You have changed," he said casually in response to her not-quite question, "you may not have noticed- although I'm sure your mother has- but your demeanour, and even your physical appearance has changed."

Anzu opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but he swept away before she had a chance.

He returned seconds later, bearing Anzu's bags, continuing his previous train of thought as if no time had passed,

"Besides, you packed your bags, so unless you're planning to skip town…"

Anzu grinned, feeling a shadow of her old good humour return.

She turned to her mother, and the smile faded,

"I'll visit you as often as I can, mama." She said. Glancing at Katashi, as if for some assurance. The man nodded once,

"I trust your discretion and prudence on the matter, Amay- _Haruka_."

Haruka nodded,

"Of course, my loyalties to you are as strong as ever, Katashi." She replied.

Anzu shook her head.

Never would she understand her mother.

* * *

**As I said, SORRY! **I will try and update soon, with more Seto goodiness, more information about The Cause, and more fun with the evil good bad guys 

Reviews would be nice :)


End file.
